


Time on Jakku - 35 ABY

by UndiscoveredBum



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndiscoveredBum/pseuds/UndiscoveredBum





	Time on Jakku - 35 ABY

**35 ABY**

**Time on Jakku.**

_As you may have gathered in previous entries, I have taken a cautious liking to the planet of Jakku. I say cautious because it is easy to be caught up in the culture that exists here and thus feel confident to say or do something that would be considered 'Threatening' or 'Insulting' on another world, which will result in serious harm for both yourself or the party you travel with, in this case my wife and 2 of my best merchants. I usually wake steadily and prepare food for my wife who will rise sometime later, depending on whether or not we have anything planned leisure wise. I then head to a small market with around 10-12 stalls and buy myself food. A thing I have noted regarding the market stalls on this planet is that they very much take on the personalities of their owners. For example, when a stall is poorly assembled and items aren't laid upon the table properly, you can gather that the owner is sluggish and of a less-than desireable attitude to business, which I have experienced first hand. On the flip side of this, if a stall is assembled with sturdy materials and items are spaced nicely upon a smooth wooden table, it is to be assumed that the owner is an honest hard-worker and holds a great respect for his/her customers. Around this time the stalls are quiet and vendors will find ways to kill time for a few hours until it gets busy. I sit with my food at a table with 4 men and a woman and play Sabacc, which is the only game I know how to play, but there are others._

_I don't spend much time in the markets as they're usually busy all-day round and can be quite overwhelming for an off-worlder. Our 'Missions' usually consist of travelling to a settlement called Eriteia's Rest and buying whatever we can find that we haven't come across before, under the assumption that no one else from Niima outpost has seen them either, which most of the time works but you will get the odd knowledgeable buyer. We bring these items back to the markets, which by the end of the day, the crowd has died down, and trade what we have for items that we don't believe anyone from Eriteia's rest has seen before. We do this loop for all in all about 1-2 months and we can bring in healthy profits, granted that we plan carefully. The trip can be perilous and will sometimes put you at a loss instead of a gain. Not only just with supplies and vehicle maintenance, but also having to pay ransom to bandits, which we haven't come across yet but have struck others many times before, enough to put us on high alert._

_No one really 'governs' Jakku. Everyone here, as a rule of thumb, hates each other, and partnerships, whether they be romantic or business related, rarely hold up. With this, many people living here will live independently for the majority of their lifetime and be perfectly content with not being betrayed. I have not questioned my marriage and any past business partnerships as I have not been betrayed to a dangerous extent by any of these. With the harsh conditions and deadly wildlife that inhabit the planet, it is understandable to see why survival is put before romance or wealth. There is a Jedi from here called Rey and I was taken by suprise when I first found out. In comparison, upon questioning, many people from Niima Outpost still presume that she lives here. The people of Jakku are quiet but hold a great will and resolve that would surely make them a galactic powerhouse, but with a strong sense of independence and self-governance, it would be an impossible task to lead these people to glory._

_Juaq Opin_


End file.
